Devil Apocalypse: Drifters of the Dead
by Rialga
Summary: Direct sequel to Devil Apocalypse! Based of HOTD OVA. After barely escaping from Japan, the group spots a nearby island and heads there for some rest and relaxation. However, things will not turn out like they expect. Hilarity abound! Warning: no lemons, but there is language and sexual themes.


Alrighty, here is the one-shot sequel to Devil Apocalypse, taking place almost right after it! it's based off the HOTD OVA: Drifters of the Dead, with my own spin on it of course! I had this planned out for some time now! Thank you AngelDevilSpiritReaper for this awesome idea!

As you can probably guess, the ending to Devil Apocalypse does leave it open for me to do a second season, but I am currently contemplating the idea of that right now. But if I don't do a second season, then at least there is this one-shot for you all to enjoy!

Sorry if it seems a bit too slow at first, but it would be quite weird if I suddenly started this with them on the island.

Hope you all get a kick out of this!

Devil Apocalypse: Drifters of the Dead

The group had been sailing around in their escape boat for little over half an hour before Dante took his eyes off where he was driving the boat to look at the group. It was at this time that he seemed to take note of how beat up most of them were, which in turn made him take a quick trip down memory lane. It was during this moment of recalling that he remembered all of the vital stars that he had in his little hammer-space. He's so used to kick ass that he forgot he always had them on him. Getting the group's attention with a short yell, he pulled out some vital stars and tossed them to Takashi, Lady, Rei, Saeko, and Kohta.

"What are these?" Takashi asked.

Lady smirked. "Vital stars," she said in response to Takashi. Then she turned to Dante. "Looks like you do have some use outside of battles after all," she said teasingly. Dante just rolled his eyes at her, grumbling as he went back to focusing on where he was going.

Lady then took the vital star and squeezed it tightly, crushing it. As she did so, the now shattered pieces of the vital star seemed to fly towards Lady. The group watched in amazement as Lady's wounds started to heal themselves and the female devil hunter seemed to be a little less tired. "Much better," she said.

Takashi then looked at his and did what Lady did. As his vital star was crushed and entered him, he felt a bit rejuvenated, his stamina returning to him. As he began to stand up, feeling way better than he did just seconds ago, he looked over and saw Rei, Saeko, and Kohta crush theirs, their wounds healing before their eyes.

"Amazing," Saeko said under her breath as she watched her bruises and cuts disappear.

Saya had an eyebrow raised, impressed at this scene while Alice and Shizuka took this all in in child-like wonder. It didn't seem to bother these three that they didn't get any vital stars, but that was due to them simply being tired and thus didn't need them; they weren't as involved in the fighting as the others.

"Not bad. This let's us conserve the medical supplies in the bag. But that doesn't mean we can just let things go like this. We're still feeling a little tired here," Saya said to Dante.

"Then where to?" Dante asked without looking at her. He did agree with her though; vital stars don't count as actual rest and relaxation. And he and the others sure could use that right now after all they've been through not even an hour ago.

Saya approached the edge of the boat, looking around the ocean, hoping to see an island or something that they could stop at to actually rest and kick back for a bit. Thankfully, she saw one off in the distance a bit to their right. "Over there," she said to the silver haired devil hunter, pointing in the direction of the island.

Dante looked where she pointed and he saw the island. It certainly wasn't the biggest one he's seen, but it was still big enough for several houses to be made with plenty of space for each one. He could even make out a small beach house on it, though just barely. Nodding at Saya, he changed direction and put the boat in full throttle, eager to get over there.

Nearly ten minutes past before Dante finally reached the island. There was no dock that he could see, so he settled for slowing the boat down until it was at a crawl, at which point, he practically drove it onto the beach of the island.

"Alright, everyone off!" he said.

The group got off the boat, Shizuka carrying the medical supply bag while Saya got the other one. Lady helped Alice and Zeke get off the boat as the edge of it was a bit too high off the sandy ground. "Will it be alright to leave the boat there?" Shizuka asked, "Won't it end up slipping back into the ocean?"

"Nah. It's too far onto the beach to do that even if the tide rises. Besides, even if the tide does reach it, it won't be enough to get a boat that big back into the water," Dante said.

"Enough about that, doesn't this beach look really nice?" Rei said with a smile, already ready to just relax.

Saeko agreed. "Indeed. And since this is an island, there's no way any of Them can get to us," she said.

Lady nodded. "Not only that, but we don't have to worry about any demons either. Scarecrows have no way of crossing oceans and Assaults, despite their speed and all, aren't good swimmers and are too heavy anyway. Mephistos also prefer much darker areas too while Blitzs would probably shock themselves to death if they so much as submerged a single centimeter of their bodies in water."

"So then, we have nothing to worry about at all," Kohta said quite happily.

"So then, we could live here in peace?" Rei asked, her voice full of hope.

Saya rolled her eyes. "No way. There's no facilities on this island at all. Where would we go to stay out of the sun when it gets too hot?"

Alice ran up to her, Zeke at her side as usual. "But Saya nee-chan, look over there!"

She pointed further down the beach as the group walked and everyone saw what she was pointing at: a beach house. A rather shabby looking one, but it looked like it could still stand for quite a while. "So I wasn't just imagining it," Dante muttered to himself, having had doubts about it when he saw the island at first.

"A beach house?" Saya asked no one in particular, truly stumped at why there would be one on an island so far out from Japan.

Alice and Shizuka raced towards it, intent on getting inside. "Hey, hey wait for us!" Rei exclaimed and she took off after them. The rest of the group quickly followed after them, not wanting to fall behind too much. Dante, Takashi, and Kohta chuckled at the excitement Alice and Shizuka seemed to feel while Lady and Saeko merely smirked. Saya was the only one peeved at their – in her eyes – overly enthusiastic behavior.

Alice and Shizuka naturally reached the beach house first and went in through the entrance. The rest of the group caught up just seconds later, all of them giving the place a look over. "Nice," Lady began to say as she walked around the place, "there seems to be plenty of water here."

Saeko walked past her to a closed room. It was locked, but that was rectified by her breaking open the door by smashing her sheathed sword against the doorknob a few times. After getting that done, she took a look inside. "And there is a good deal of food too. And this place is surpisingly big from the inside so it'd be perfect as a shelter for a while."

"Ah, look at this!" Rei said. Everyone turned to look at her, even Alice and Shizuka, who were fawning over how big the beach house was as they walked about. As soon as Rei had everyone's attention, she pointed at several clothing racks nearby. "Swimsuits!"

Alice gasped. "Then does that mean….?"

Rei nodded. "Yep! Looks like we can have some fun here on this beach!"

That took everyone by surprise. "Wait, what?" Saya asked.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Ah come on, don't tell us you're thinking of not kicking back. This is one hell of an opportunity here. I'm in," he said as he found this to be a good chance to catch up on some sleep later.

Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, and Lady seemed thoughtful about this too. Shizuka just looked ready to grab the nearest bathing suit and get out onto the beach. Saya just took one look at all of them and sighed. "Alright. I guess after everything we've been through today, we could use a good break," she said with a small smile.

Alice cheered and Zeke barked happily. "Then let's pick out some swimsuits!" she said in excitement.

And without further delay, she, Rei, and Shizuka quickly moved towards the clothing rack to start looking. Saeko started walking to it as well, a smile on her face. A break sure would be appreciated. Saya followed last. Dante, Takashi, and Kohta watched in amusement as the girls quickly became more and more excited over this. But that amusement gave way to surprise when Lady started towards the clothing racks as well. "You feel like relaxing too?" Dante asked, having never seen Lady at any beach. Sure, he's seen her relax before – usually by taking his damn money – but never do something like this. Takashi and Kohta seemed to be thinking the same thing as they never really figured her for the beach type.

Lady just rolled her eyes and wordlessly moved to pick out a swimsuit. A few minutes later, the girls made their choices and hurried towards a door that presumably led to a back room. "We'll be right back!" Rei said as she opened the door and the girls hurried in.

Lady was the last to go in. "If you peep Dante, I will put a bullet into your head. And the not one on top of your shoulders," she threatened, knowing the devil hunter's personality.

Takashi and Kohta shivered at her threat while Dante seemed unfazed, used to this sort of thing. He just shrugged as Lady closed the door and locked it.

"Harsh," Takashi muttered.

"Ah, don't sweat it too much. It's not like she'll kill us," Dante replied.

"Well, forget that. How about we try to find some swimming trunks or something?" Kohta said happily, wanting to enjoy this.

"Sounds good," Takashi responded, getting his mind off of what Lady said. The guys then spent about half a minute looking for something suitable to wear.

Takashi managed to find a black pair of swimming trunks for with red lines in the form of some kind of claw on each side of it. Changing in the corner of the beach house to maintain his privacy, he later stepped away from that spot several seconds later, having quickly changed. As he moved to the entrance of the beach house to wait for the others, he took a moment to look himself over.

He knew that ever since he awoke his Devil blood, his body has changed, but he never expected this. Lean, but strong arms that looked like he could easily crush a watermelon with his bare hands. A lean, but incredibly well muscled torso, with a slightly broad and strong chest and ripped six-pack abs. He could tell without looking in a mirror that his back was likewise very toned. And his legs were just like his arms, lean, but ripped. In other words, he found himself to be the perfect physical specimen. "Why couldn't I have gone through this kind of change back before everything got fucked up?" he wondered, pleased with how his body had changed, but also sad that he wouldn't get to see how people at his school would have reacted to this. He bet that their expressions would have been quite entertaining to see.

"Not bad kid. You almost look as good as me." Takashi turned around and found himself looking at Dante. The devil hunter had apparently not found a suitable thing to wear, evidenced by the fact that he was still wearing his pants, but the bottom cuffs were rolled all the way up to his upper calves. He had discarded his shoes of course along with his favorite red coat, his black zipper shirt, and gloves, exposing his upper body for all to see. It was this sight that made Takashi realize just how much he looked like Dante; the devil hunter possessed a lean, muscular physique much like Takashi's, only with broader shoulders and forearms due to being older than him as well as all of the demon hunting he's done.

"Couldn't find anything?" Takashi asked.

Dante's eye twitched. "I did find a black man-thong, but there is no way in fucking hell I'm wearing that!" he said. He twitched once more as he recalled seeing it just a moment ago. Now Dante had no problem showing off his body when at a beach or pool – he had the ladies all over him, so he definitely wasn't suffering from self-confidence issues – but that disgusting thing had looked so horrible that he couldn't bring himself to go with it, hence the reason why he settled for just being in his pants.

Takashi laughed at the devil hunter, prompting Dante to glare at him. "Hey kid, you wouldn't have liked it either if you saw it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Takashi responded, shrugging off Dante's glare.

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with wearing something like that!" Dante and Takashi recognized the voice as Kohta's and turned around to see him – only to instantly regret this action.

Standing before the two silver haired men was Kohta, dressed in a girl's school swimsuit. Why the hell did the beach house have one, the two men will never know, but what they wanted to know was why Kohta was wearing it. It clung a bit too tightly to Kohta's out of shape – as in a bit more than a little chubby – body, especially to his stomach, which really stood out to them. It didn't help that Kohta was striking a damn pose. "Look at me!" the gun otaku said in glee, clearly enjoying the swimsuit.

Dante and Takashi tried to look away, but the horror had them petrified. "I think I just puked a bit in my mouth," they both thought at the same time as they tried to get rid of this memory.

The two of them walked out to the beach to get away from Kohta, but he followed after them, much to their chagrin. "Say, what kind of swimsuits do you think the girls are choosing?" Kohta asked perversely.

That got Dante's and Takashi's minds off of him for a bit. "Hmm, don't know," Takashi said as he pondered this.

"Oh, don't the three of you look dazzling." The guys turned to the voice – only for Takashi and Kohta to nearly fall back from nosebleeds.

Out of the beach house walked Saya, two small buns where her pigtails were at. She wore a very small and frilly bikini that showed off her slender and very attractive body. A small and frilly pink bikini top strained a bit tightly across her large breasts, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. From there the guys could see her curvaceous torso and flat stomach, leading down to a nice waistline. She wore a matching pink string bikini bottom that just barely counts as modest, the swimwear just barely covering her private area while showing off all of her nice slender legs. To add to the overall effect of her bikini, the pinkette had her arms folded under her breasts, pushing them up considerably, much to the pleasant surprise of Takashi and Kohta, who tried to keep in one place. Dante merely raised an eyebrow in appreciation; Saya may be jailbait, but even he had to admit that she had one very nice body.

"A prototype of a disgusting geek; you really know how to wear that," she said rather haughtily to Kohta.

Kohta shivered – though Takashi and Dante would argue that he wiggled instead – in his standing spot. "Ta-Ta-Takagi-san," he managed to say, clearly upset over her words.

"Why the hell is he enjoying that so much?" Dante muttered to himself.

"Ah, it's good to finally change from our torn and sweaty clothes." Kohta, Takashi, Dante, and Saya then turned to see Saeko step out of the beach house now.

If Saya's choice of swimsuit got them so riled up already, then Saeko's nearly had them blasting off with an intense nosebleed. The young swordswoman came out of the beach house with her long hair tied into equally long pigtails. Saeko wore a tight no-strap white bikini top, hiding the bottom part of her breasts, but showing off the upper part of it very well, nearly driving Takashi insane. Saeko, like Saya, was quite slender, but her build was also athletic due to her sword training, evidenced by her slender torso and lightly toned stomach. She also wore white bikini bottoms that hugged her hips tightly. Her legs were long for a girl her age and quite fit. To top this all off, Saeko also had on some white sandals to match with her bikini.

"S-Saeko-san," Takashi muttered, not sure if he should cover his nose or the front of his swimming trunks as he spoke.

"And there is some food that we could eat later too." Takashi wasn't sure if it'd be wise of him to look to see who spoke, but he did anyway. Out of the beach house now came Rei.

The teenage girl wore a small green bikini top that showed off a lot of her ample breasts, which the guys noted were bigger than Saeko's by a cup size or two, yet smaller than Saya's by the same amount. Rei was quite possibly the most slender of the girls, next to Saya, with a perfect hourglass figure that was bare for all to see. But her slender torso gave way to somewhat wide yet very nice hips that were covered by a green bikini bottom with strings that rode high, forming a V. Over the bikini bottom, Rei wore quite possibly the shortest shorts that any of them have ever seen – Dante can attest to that as he has seen some seriously short shorts back in America – exposing her soft looking legs.

Takashi looked ready to faint; he just couldn't take this anymore. Kohta looked ready to join him. Dante merely wolf whistled. "These girls have some crazy ass genetics to be this hot," he thought.

But then, Lady and Shizuka came out of the beach house and that was where things got interesting a bit. Lady came out first, her sunglasses gone, showing her different colored eyes off for the first time to the group as she had always worn her them. She had on a modest blue bikini top that hugged her full breasts snugly. On the bikini top was a card design with the word Blackjack on it. Her figure was slim, but she had an athletic build thanks to devil hunting, showcased by her lithe, lightly muscled arms from swinging around Kalina Ann all the time. She had a flat and toned stomach on a nice and slim torso and she also wore a dark blue string bikini bottom, showing off all of her long and strong looking legs.

Dante's eyes actually widened; he had never thought Lady would look this good in a bikini. And then she turned around to double check something in the beach house and he and Takashi and Kohta, who were having trouble thinking clearly at this point, saw that the words Hit Me were etched onto the back of the bikini bottom. Naturally, the two words were referring to Blackjack, but the guys' minds were taking a very different approach to this.

But then Shizuka stepped forward so they could get a look at her and the sight made their minds go blank. The beautiful nurse came out to the beach with her hair tied up in a bit of a bun. Shizuka wore a blue bikini top that would undoubtedly look modest on a woman with smaller breasts, but in her case, it was strained very badly across her massive breasts, which jutted out nicely from her chest. A ribbon of string that connected both parts of the bikini top could just barely been seen under the globes of flesh as well. She had a very curvaceous build, a true hourglass figure as her chest gave way to slender torso, only to jut out a bit with wide hips covered just a bit by bikini bottom that formed a V just like Rei's did, her long legs clearly showing.

Takashi and Kohta were ready to faint. Dante just stared wide-eyed. "Damn!" he thought, but judging by the quick glance Lady and Saya gave him, he may have said it aloud.

"I'm kinda hungry," Shizuka said looking down, her voice completely throwing the guys off given her body.

Then Alice came running out of the beach house, the young girl wearing a one piece bathing suit with a green bow on the back of it. She carried Zeke, dressed in a white and orange stripped one piece dog swimsuit with a blue cap on his head, on top of her head. "I'm kinda hungry too!" she said, though she seemed pretty happy just to be on the beach like this.

The guys, Takashi and Kohta anyway, were quite thankful that Alice was only seven years and not a teenager around Rei's age or anything otherwise, they might have ended up on the ground dying of bloodloss. Dante just chuckled at their expressions. That quickly ended when Shizuka started to grope her own breasts.

"What the-?" the guys thought at once.

"They'll shrink if you don't feed them," Shizuka said, clearly referring to her breasts. The guys were quite affected by her actions, but the girls didn't seem too bothered.

"Will they now?" Lady asked, humoring the ditzy nurse.

Shizuka just ignored this though and kept at it. It was at this time that the guys seemed to calm down a bit and enjoy the little 'show' Shizuka was giving them. "Quite the view, don't you think?" Kohta asked Takashi and Dante. The two nodded in agreement.

Rei overheard this though and got angry, though she didn't show it directly. Instead she moved next to Shizuka, almost conspiratorally. "Oh, this beach experience just wouldn't be complete without some food!" she said. She gave Shizuka a look and the nurse caught on to what she was doing.

"Yup, just what are we gonna do about that?" Shizuka asked, in fake innocence.

The guys got suspicious; something weird was up. Lady knew what the girls were doing and just smiled. Saeko on the other hand, didn't seem to get it. "Alright then. I'll head out to the ocean and…" she started, but trailed off when Saya suddenly came up beside her.

"Don't be silly. We're delicate ladies," she said before pushing Saeko towards Rei and Shizuka. Alice looked ready to volunteer for something, but Shizuka grabbed her and pulled the girl towards her until she was standing right under Shizuka's breasts.

"We're really in trouble now," Rei, Shizuka, and Saya said in unison, a knowing and sinister smile on their faces. Alice and Saeko just looked lost. Lady couldn't help but laugh.

The guys just looked at the girls in amazement. "You must be shitting me," Dante thought. However, much to his surprise, even though they both knew what the girls were doing, Takashi and Kohta suddenly volunteered to go get the food.

"We'll go and gather the provisions!" the two said in a soldier-like fashion.

"Ah, I knew we could depend on you Takashi!" Rei said happily.

"True gentlemen," Saeko commented, despite still not getting what was going on.

"Then we'll be counting on you!" Saya said with a grin.

"R-Right," Takashi and Kohta said before walking off.

Lady took this chance to step up. "Say Dante, why don't you go give them a hand?" she said to the devil hunter.

Dante raised an eyebrow and then smirked, knowing what she was doing. "Nah, they can handle it."

"Really? I don't think so. After all, there will be a lot of stuff for them to carry," Lady replied.

"Yeah ri-," Dante started, but then stopped suddenly when he heard the safety of a gun being switched off. Looking at Lady's right hand, which was partially behind her back, he saw her pistol in hand. His eyes widened, wondering how the hell she got it in her hand when there was nothing there before. "Does she have her own hammerspace now?" he thought.

Lady smiled a dark smile. "I think you should help them."

Dante didn't say anything, eyeing the gun warily. Eventually, he spoke. "Right." Then he took off to go help Takashi and Kohta.

As the guys went to go look for some food, the girls immediately went to go relax. Rei jumped into the water, only to stand up quickly as the water proved to be too cold for her. But she had a smile on her, clearly enjoying herself now. Shizuka and surprisingly Saya, joined her in the water, quickly walking into it, this action causing their breasts to bounce a lot, making the guys pause in their movements for a moment. At the same time, Alice and Saeko had quickly gone back to the beach house and returned with a beach ball and a floatie. The guys looked on in interest as the girls started to get into the water again until Lady turned to them, revealing the pistol still in her hand. That made them go back to looking for food.

Takashi went into the forest area of the island, looking for something there. Dante was following after him, if only to just look as if he was doing something. Kohta, on the other hand, was really getting into this little hunt for food, making himself a small spear out of a broken tree branch and a knife. He had on a red bandana and a truly terrifying smile on his face, enjoying himself immensely. He sure idolized Rambo.

Meanwhile, the girls were having the time of their lives, Rei, Alice, Saya, and Shizuka playing some form of volleyball with each other, Rei spiking it to Shizuka, who managed to bounce it away from her with her chest. Meanwhile, Saeko and Lady were lying on the huge floate, enjoying their time lying in the sun.

Time began to pass by quickly. As the girls went on with their beachly activities, the guys were busy looking around for food. Kohta leapt off a small cliff into the ocean, intent on catching some fish, but was unsuccessful; the fish all ran away at the sight of him in his swimsuit. Takashi and Dante were moving towards a palm tree, coconuts visible to them as they talked. "Huh, so that was a Devil Trigger huh?" Takashi said to Dante.

Dante nodded. "Yeah. Usually it's unlocked or activated or whatever word you wanna use by special circumstances. For me, I got impaled by my own sword. My brother was the one who ran me through with it." Takashi winced at how painful that must have been before looking horrified that Dante's own brother did that to him. Dante ignored the look. "And this other guy I know, Nero, he got his when he was stabbed too and was close to this Devil Arm, a sword known as Yamato."

"And in my case, it was basically desperation," Takashi said.

Dante nodded again. "Yep. You've already figured out what it does." Takashi now nodded. "But I bet you didn't know that when you do achieve Devil Trigger for the first time, it gives you a permanent power boost in your 'normal' form."

Takashi looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yep. After I got my Devil Trigger, I found myself easily able to shatter the head of a stone statue. And that was just by punching the lower part of it. Now I'm one impressive guy, but I couldn't do that before I got my Devil Trigger," Dante explained.

Takashi scratched his chin in thought. "So then I should be able to easily jump to the top of this palm tree."

Dante smiled and motioned towards said tree. "Go for it kid."

Without further ado, Takashi jumped and sure enough, he found himself easily reaching the top of the palm tree. However, he underestimated how much stronger he was now and overshot his target, getting a yelp out of him. As he began to fall though, he twisted in mid-air and tried to grab a coconut. However, he grabbed it too hard with both hands and ended up crushing it. "Shit," he muttered as he landed. Dante laughed at him.

"Let's see you do better then," Takashi challenged.

Dante smirked. With lightning speed, he leapt high into the air. As he quickly approached the top of the palm tree, he flipped around and hit one coconut. It flew right off of the palm tree and straight to another palm tree – a coconutless one – hitting the thick branch of it hard enough to make it bounce back to where it came from. The coconut then slammed right into the top of its original palm tree hard enough to shatter itself, but also make the other ones fall from it. Dante easily caught them all. "And that is how you do it." He was grinning quite obnoxiously as he said this.

Takashi looked annoyed at this, but then he glanced at Dante's hands and smirked a bit. Dante's grin also fell as he felt some liquid running down his hands. Looking at the coconuts he carried, he saw that they were cracked open and all of the stuff inside had spilled out. Apparently, when the coconut hit the tree, it struck another one that slammed into the others.

"You sure know your stuff," Takashi said with a laugh. Dante, for his part, looked peeved.

Eventually, the sun set and everyone had returned to beach house. That was where the guys told the girls of their fruitless efforts. "Eh? You couldn't find any food?" Rei nearly yelled at them, arms folded under her ample chest.

Takashi sat before her, looking down. Dante stood by the entrance to the beach house. "Tch, dude, you are so whipped," he muttered.

Takashi glared at him before facing Rei again. "Yeah. We searched the whole island too, but found nothing. We did come across some dry leaves though that we could use for a fire."

Dante nodded in the affirmative on this. "Yeah, the dog found them," he said, getting a happy bark out of Zeke, "We already have the leaves set up. Just have to start the fire now."

"What's the point of starting a fire if there's no food?" Saeko asked, bringing up a good point.

Shizuka sat close by, rubbing her stomach in hunger. "So hungry," she whined.

"What about the food in here? There's plenty to eat," Takashi said.

"But then it won't be a full beach experience anymore!" Rei replied.

Takashi and Dante sighed, clearly annoyed. But they were saved Kohta walked into the beach house. "Don't worry! Look at all the fish I caught!" he said happily, holding up a whole net full of fish. How he came to get them despite the fish keeping away from him is a mystery that Takashi and Dante doubt they'd ever figure out the answer to.

"Wow! So much fish!" Alice exclaimed.

"Impressive," Lady said and she meant it; Kohta had some serious survival skills.

Kohta chuckled. "I received survival training from a member of the special forces back when I was in the UK," Kohta explained.

"I don't know what that means, but that's amazing!" Alice said, prompting a boastful laugh out of the gun otaku.

Saya then turned to the rest of the group. "So which would you prefer: two powerful, but useless guys or a useful nerd?" she asked bluntly, getting her scathing looks from Takashi and Dante. They tried damn it.

Moments later after they took some time to gut and clean all of the fish, as the sun finally disappeared from sight, they all headed out to where the dry leaves were set. As the group began to sit down, Lady began to look for something. "Alright, we just need a rock to light th-," she started, but was cut off by Dante.

"Don't sweat it," he said with a grin, "I got this covered."

Reaching into his little hammerspace, the devil hunter pulled out the two swords he hates the most: Agni and Rudra.

"**Oh look, we are being used again, brother!"** Agni said.

"**Indeed! This has been a great day!"** Rudra exclaimed.

The whole group save for Dante and Lady nearly jumped out of their skin when the swords started talking. Needless to say, they had not been expecting that. "The swords can talk?" Shizuka asked, amazed.

"Curious," Saeko commented as she calmed down.

"**Indeed we can talk, fair lady,"** Rudra said to Shizuka, surprised at being suddenly addressed by the wind sword and so formally too.

"**I am Agni!"** Agni introduced himself.

"**And I am Rudra! Together we are the-,"** Rudra began to say, but was cut off when Dante violently slammed the talking hilts together, surprising everyone except for Lady.

"Shut the hell up," Dante growled out. He moved a bit towards the leaves in the center of the stones they had up around them. He waited a few seconds before doing anything. "Jesus, if it wasn't for the fact that they're useful in this situation, I wouldn't have brought them out," Dante said aloud, more to himself than to the others. Without another word, he lightly swiped at the leaves with Agni, lighting them on fire. Amazed, the group stared at this as Dante then took Rudra and created a small wind to strengthen the flames a bit more.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Alice said in amazement.

"What kind of swords…?" Rei started, both amazed and intrigued by the two swords.

"Alright, now let's get these fish cooking," Dante said with a grin.

With a nod, Takashi and Lady, the two closest to Kohta's bag of fish, opened it up and stuck one on long sticks before sticking them into the flame, the size of it Dante controlled using Agni and Rudra. Within minutes, several fish were cooked and distributed amongst the group.

They all thanked the two for cooking and were about to start eating, only to suddenly be thrown off by Agni and Rudra suddenly speaking.

"**Ah, this smell. It's nostalgic somehow,"** Agni suddenly commented.

"What the-? You can smell the fish?" Lady questioned. Looking at Dante, it was clear that he didn't know either.

"**It is,"** Rudra began, **"It's like that time with us back in the demon world and we were hunting after a Leviathan's offspring."**

"**Ah yes, now I remember! When we found them, we-,"** Agni began, but didn't continue for Dante quickly grabbed the two swords and flung them away to the forest, their screams of surprise very brief before he heard them stab a tree.

"I'd put them away if they weren't so damn useful right now," Dante grumbled, clearly annoyed by them. He was also wonder just why the hell they were so talkative now. Usually they weren't like this. Maybe it was because of how the world is right now and the twin swords could somehow sense this and use it as an excuse.

However, he didn't get to continue down this line of thought as he felt something assault his senses. Takashi, sitting next to him, felt the same way as well. They could smell something, but didn't know what it was.

The rest of the group though didn't seem to notice, at least not the smell anyway. Shizuka's eyes suddenly started to close, but she tried to fight this impulse. "Ah, I'm starting to feel kinda drowsy," she said, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

To her side, Saeko was in a similar position. "I'm feeling dizzy as well," she commented, as she massaged her forehead. Something was up, she knew this much, but she was starting to really lose her senses here to figure out what.

"What is this?" Rei then said as she held a hand up to her nose. The smell that was messing with Dante's and Takashi's noses was getting stronger, strong enough for the others to smell now.

"What is this strange smell? I don't recognize it," Lady said.

Shizuka leaned forward a bit before suddenly standing up. "It's hydrangea!" she exclaimed.

"Hydrangea?" Kohta asked, but Dante, Takashi, and Lady noticed that he was in an oddly happy mood.

"Don't breath in the smoke! It can affect your mind and cause hallucinations!" Shizuka said in quite possibly the most serious tone of voice the group has ever heard her speak in. But that seriousness quickly gave way, as Shizuka suddenly adopted a very goofy expression on her face, a small blush visible.

"Oh shit," Takashi said.

Lady and Dante quickly got up and were about to immediately grab everyone and take them back to the beach house, away from all of this smoke, but it seemed to be too late as Kohta suddenly got up and tied a bandana around his forehead. "Oh yeah! Love and peace! We shall attack them!" he exclaimed.

Alice and Zeke wanting to help out here, immediately got up. "Ah, don't worry we'll land a hand too!" she yelled and Zeke barked in agreement.

She was about to run towards Kohta and try and snap him out of it, but Lady stopped her. "No, don't! Dante and I will take care of this! Just get to the beach house!"

"But-," Alice began to say.

"Go! We'll be fine!" Lady yelled at her.

Alice and Zeke jumped in a bit of fright at how loud she yelled, but then nodded and took off towards the beach house. However, about halfway there, Alice and Zeke started to slow and eventually collapsed.

"Ah shit!" Lady yelled, worried for the two. She was about to go charging after them to check on them, but was stopped by Dante.

"Don't worry, they just fell asleep. And they're far enough way from the smoke now," he said.

Lady hesitated, but a few seconds later nodded and decided to leave them be for now. Right now, the others needed to be attended to.

However, when she and Dante turned around to face the rest of the group, they saw a sight that nearly made their eyeballs fly out of their sockets. Right before them, Rei was on top of Takashi, her breasts smashing up against his chest and she looked like she was going to kiss him and perhaps do much more than that given her posture on top of him.

"R-Rei!" Takashi exclaimed. He was having a hard time here keeping her off of him. Not because she was trying to overpower him or anything – he was far stronger than her thanks to his Devil blood – but because the smoke was apparently affecting him too and he was too busy fighting that.

Thanks to him and Dante having Devil blood flowing through them, they were far, far, far more resistant to drugs and the likes than a normal human. However, that didn't mean they were immune. Not only that, but their senses were likewise far superior to a human's as well, meaning that now their sense of smell was working against them as he and Dante, albeit unknowingly, were breathing in the smoke much more than the others.

Dante and Lady were too stunned to do anything to help him out. Thankfully, Saeko was still standing and so far unaffected by the smoke yet and she managed to rescue Takashi, pulling him out from under Rei and the two both ran off into the forest, Rei quickly following after them.

The two devil hunters wished to go after them, but that was when Lady seemed to start getting dizzy herself, so much so that she fell to the ground. "Whoa, Lady, you alright?" Dante asked, Lady's fall having been sudden.

Lady's response to his question was to groan. The smoke must be giving her quite a headache. Dante looked away from her to inspect the rest of the group. Much to his surprise, Shizuka was asleep, lying her head against a nearby log that she had been sitting on. Saya was looking very dazed, like she was trying to regain her senses, but was having a very hard time focusing. Kohta was nowhere to be seen, having run off when the devil hunters were distracted.

"Shit," Dante muttered. Then he watched with a raised eyebrow as Lady started to crawl across the sand, her hand holding her head as if in pain. Lady unknowingly approached Saya and the girl didn't notice the devil hunter either. The two bumped into one another.

Dante snickered a bit, the smoke now finally beginning to affect him too albeit not as greatly as the others. Though now he wasn't really feeling any need to try and help anyone. He decided to sit down and enjoy whatever was going to happen next.

After recovering from bumping into each other, Lady and Saya looked at each other. "…Trish?" Lady muttered out. The smoke had affected her brain now and when she looked at Saya she saw Trish instead. Yet even though her mind showed her Trish in her usual skin tight black corset and pants, something seemed rather wrong to Lady. "When did she become this stacked?' she asked herself, noting that Trish's breasts seemed bigger than normal and she was already well-endowed to begin with, though she found admitting this to be a little weird given that she was a replica of Dante's mom.

Saya, on her part, seemed to think was someone else as well. "Mama? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Dante looked on in shock before realizing what was going on. He started laughing and settled down on the log he was sitting on. This was going to get good.

Meanwhile, Kohta was busy running through the forest, a serious expression on his face, which greatly contrasted from the goofy one he had earlier. He came to a halt by a large tree and crouched beside it. "Now where is an enemy?" he muttered, believing himself to be in some kind of battle.

However, he was quickly distracted from this when he swore that he saw something move. Immediately chasing after it, Kohta quickly reached the beach, which was where he had come from in the first place, though he was too far away from the beach house right now. He'd be lucky to even see the still stirring fire from here. Not that he was paying attention to that anyway.

Instead, he was focused on something or rather someone before him: Asami. Yes, the young policewoman that Kohta had come to greatly like during the short time at the mall was lying right before him. "Kohta," she said seductively.

"A-Asami-chan," Kohta stuttered out, looking on in awe as the policewoman was wearing a small bikini much like the one Saya was wearing, Asami's petite body shown to Kohta in all it's glory. Kohta gulped, trying to keep himself from staring at how the bikini top barely covered Asami's small, but perky breasts.

He took a quick step towards her, accidently kicking up a bunch of sand. Asami rolled away from him. He looked confused at this. "Kohta," Asami said again seductively.

Kohta snapped out of his confusion and gained a happy look. "Asami-chan!" he yelled before charging at her, but she rolled away again. Kohta didn't seem to mind though and chased after the girl. Though many people would be wondering why he was calling a rolling log Asami-chan and why he kept kicking up enough sand to send it rolling in the first place every time he got close to it. Moments later though, he finally managed to catch 'Asami' and got on top of her. With a perverse giggle, he began to tilt his head towards 'Asami's'. He was going to enjoy tonight.

As this occurred, Takashi and Saeko were still running from Rei, who was proving to be quite persistent in her chase. However, the two did manage to lose her and were now standing up against the bottom of a small cliff, waiting to make sure Rei wasn't around.

"We should be fine here. In a bit we should get back to the fire and check on the others," Takashi said, though he was trying to fight off the increasing urges that were showing up in him thanks to the smoke inhalation. However, he was so busy trying to keep himself under control that he didn't notice Saeko panting as she tried to stay strong too. Not until the girl suddenly pressed up against him.

Takashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked down at Saeko's face, only to see a blush on her very enticing face as well as a good amount of her generous cleavage. "Crap, crap, crap, crap," he thought, his urges getting even stronger.

"Takashi," Saeko uttered, her voice tired, but husky, "I can't bear it any longer…" Takashi barely heard a word she said, too distracted by how tempting she looked with such a seductive expression and enticing body covered in sweat. "The desires of my body…" Saeko said.

"S-Saeko-san…" Takashi really didn't know what to say. And that was when trouble struck him for good. Around the corner of the cliff came Rei, making Takashi nearly pass out as he quickly realized what this most likely meant.

"There you ar-!" Rei began, but suddenly stopped at the sight of Saeko against Takashi.

Saeko managed to look away from Takashi and look at Rei instead. All three were silent for several seconds before the two girls seemed to carry on some kind of telepathic conversation between them with their eyes. Then the two looked at Takashi with the exact same look on their face.

Takashi paled. He then did the only thing he could do: run. The two girls immediately gave chase. Takashi's curses could be heard from everywhere on the island as he ran.

Back at the fire, Lady and Saya had gone from sitting down to lying next to one another on the sand. "Trish," Lady began, "since when did you get a growth spurt?"

Dante chuckled, greatly enjoying this, but also regretting he didn't have a camera or something; this was blackmail material of the highest quality.

"Say, mama, did your breasts shrink a bit?" Saya asked as she pressed her breasts against Lady's, noting that while they were still quite big, they didn't seem as big as the last time she saw her 'mom.'

Dante burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore. "Oh God, this is just… God…" he muttered.

But then, Saya suddenly ripped off Lady's bikini top, nearly making Dante jump back at how sudden it was. Then the pinkette removed her own and snuggled up against Lady, their breasts against each others so that Dante couldn't see anything. "Ah, it's been years since we've last took a bath together," Saya said almost blissfully as she imagined her and her 'mom' in a big, warm bath.

Lady, on her part, was definitely startled at 'Trish' suddenly doing what she did, but quickly came to terms with it, her brain somehow taking in the words Saya just said. "A bath huh? Alright why not? Nice to have some girl time," she said as she now snuggled up against Saya.

Dante was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Not because he had nothing to say – there was plenty he had to say about this – but because he was laughing too hard. He struggled to keep himself upright on the log, but nearly fell off, prompting him to stand up. "Ah damn, just where is a camera when you need one?" he said after he managed to calm down a bit.

He then heard Takashi yelling and heard the rustling of trees as he ran through the forest. He could also hear Rei and Saeko chasing after him, yelling at him to stop for them. Dante chuckled. "Well, I might as well go see what's going on with him," he thought as he started walking towards the forest.

However, when he was about to enter the forest, he sensed someone coming up behind him and quickly spun around. He was surprised to see who it was. "Shizuka?"

Indeed, the busty nurse had awakened from the hydrangea induced slumber she was in and had followed after Dante. "Dante-san," she said huskily as she suddenly flung herself against him.

The devil hunter was so startled by her sudden appearance that when she did crash into him, he stumbled back into a tree and slumped down. "That kinda hurt," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dante-san." He looked forward to see Shizuka in front of him, leaning forward and giving him a good view of her massive cleavage. Dante unconsciously wolf whistled.

"Yeah?" the devil hunter replied after nearly half a minute.

Shizuka's face moved closer to his own, forcing Dante to move his head back. He immediately knew what she was trying to do and the hydrangea made him want to respond in kind, but he wasn't going to give in to some damn leaves.

"**Oh look brother, Master Dante is… what is that short phrase again?"** Dante looked to his left and saw that Agni and Rudra were impaled in a tree several from him. He groaned; this was not what he needed.

"**I believe the phrase is 'getting it on,'"** Rudra responded.

Dante groaned. Shizuka just ignored them. "I've always thought you were an amazing person," she began to say.

"**Oho, she recognizes Master Dante's greatness,"** Rudra said.

If it were possible for Agni to nod, he would have. **"It would seem so!"**

Dante wanted so desperately to gently push Shizuka back, get up and bash those swords together a dozen times before violently tossing them back into his hammerspace, but the hydrangea and Shizuka were seriously messing with his concentration.

Shizuka continued speaking. "You're incredibly handsome, you're strong, and you're not afraid of anything," she said huskily.

Dante stifled a moan as the hydrangea really began to kick in. He looked up to avoid looking at Shizuka, but then a few seconds later, he looked down again. In doing so, Dante saw the massive, wondrous valley of Shizuka's breasts before him inching closer and closer. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to bury his head – not the one above his shoulders – into Shizuka's cleavage.

"**Ah, such a fine lady. Master Dante is going to enjoy himself,"** Agni said, clearly seeing where this was going.

"**It would seem so. This woman certainly has skill to get such a reaction out of him,"** Rudra said.

Dante grinded his teeth; the twin swords' words were not helping here. But his growing anger at the swords quickly disappeared as Shizuka placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly run them down his chest and abs, stopping just above the hem of his pants. The nurse then gripped the hem of the pants with both her index fingers and thumbs as her other fingers would slowly move up and down the very bottom of Dante's stomach, inching closer down his pants, which she stretched a bit, whenever the fingers started moving down.

This action nearly Triggered the Devil within Dante, who had to really try not to give into the power of hydrangea. He prided himself on being very resistant to feminine charms when he had to be, but Shizuka was proving to be very, very good at this and the hydrangea wasn't helping his situation.

"**She's good,"** Agni and Rudra said at the same time, voicing what Dante just thought, much to his chagrin. Their words were just helping Shizuka affect him more in some way.

Shizuka lowered her head momentarily before looking up at him. "And then when you saved me from Shimada, I couldn't help but be so touched by how concerned you looked when you asked if I was alright," she said slowly. She looked back down again. "I never even had a chance to properly thank you," she whispered.

Then she looked right into his eyes, her eyes full of lust and gratitude. She leaned in towards Dante more, her breasts now pressing right up against his upper stomach due to the angle Shizuka was leaning in at. "Please, allow me to give you your thanks now," she said. Her eyes closed as her head moved closer to his.

"**Aha! Here it comes!" **Agni exclaimed, sounding surprisingly happy.

"**Master Dante does it again!"** Rudra yelled in agreement.

Then Dante felt them stare at him somehow. **"Enjoy her, Master Dante! You have earned it!"**

For some reason he will never know, Dante felt the little restraint he had left at that point just vanish. Most likely because of Agni's and Rudra's somewhat encouraging comments on this whole thing. Dante then leaned his head forward to meet Shizuka's. however, right before their lips connected, Shizuka's head suddenly slumped forward into Dante's chest.

"The hell?" he thought. Then he heard snoring. Shizuka had fallen asleep. Dante was utterly silent, trying to comprehend what just happened. He sat there for nearly half a minute figuring out what was going on as his body then chose that time to start fighting back against the hydrangea and his senses began to return to normal.

"**Such a shame! You were so close!" **Agni said.

Dante's head snapped in the sword's direction. **"Agreed! Truly a shame indeed; this woman is quite a prize compared to other human women,"** Rudra said.

Dante started to scoot to his right until he was away from the tree he was leaning up against, his hands on Shizuka's shoulders. He then got into a crouching position and started to gently turn Shizuka over and place her against the tree so that she could rest. After doing so, he stood and started to slowly walk towards the talking swords.

"**Hmmm? Master Dante, is something wrong?" **Agni asked.

"**Yes, is something wrong? You now look troubled," **Rudra commented.

Dante didn't stop his approach towards the swords. "Yeah, you see right now I'm having a bit of a dilemma," he started saying, feeling angrier than he's ever been before in his life. There was still some of the smoke from the hydrangea leaves still in his system and now that he wasn't dealing with Shizuka anymore, the effects of the leaves were now affecting his emotions differently, hence the reason why he was so angry now rather than simply annoyed. "I'm trying to figure out if it's possible to crucify swords…" Several seconds later, the twin swords' screams could be heard for miles.

As this went on, Takashi was still running from Rei and Saeko. He had to give them credit; he was far beyond them in terms of physical ability, but they were unbelievably persistent in chasing him. "Please, Takashi, I want you. I want you so much right now," he heard Saeko say from somewhere behind him.

Takashi fought back the blood rushing to both his face and lower body as well as the urge to just turn around and let the two take him and kept running. "Takashi, please wait up!" Rei yelled after him.

He ignored her yell and kept running, the sound of their running footsteps behind him somewhere. The silver haired teen ran all over the forest, making random turns and jumps over logs and the like. Several minutes past before the girls' footsteps slowly came to a stop. Takashi didn't stop running until they stopped completely.

"Thank God," he thought, thinking that they were finally too tired to go on. Takashi then came to a stop himself and slowly began to walk to where their footsteps had faded.

As he got closer to the spot, he could hear their heavy breathing, no doubt from exhausting themselves from chasing after him. Sure enough, he reached the spot and saw Rei and Saeko lying right next to each other on the ground, both girls drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, signified by the rapid rising and falling of their chests.

Takashi gulped and placed a hand over his nose and the other over the front of his swimming trunks; their heavy breathing was so great that it nearly made their breasts pop out of their bikini tops and Takashi was still under the effects of hydrangea a bit though all the running was helping him quickly flush it out of his system.

"I better get them back to the beach house," he thought, eager to get his mind off the sight before him before he did something he would regret.

He then began to approach the fallen girls, but jumped back when they started to stir. He prayed the all the running would help them sweat out the effects of the hydrangea, but that hope was dashed by the dazed and dreamy looks in their eyes still as they slowly sat up and faced each other.

"Takashi?" Rei said, but what weirded Takashi out was that she said it to Saeko.

"Takashi?" Saeko now said to Rei.

Takashi stood there confused. "Did the running actually make the effects stronger?" he thought.

The two girls continued to stare at each other before smiling. "It really is you!" they said happily and seductively. Takashi nearly jumped out of his skin at how happy they sounded.

And then, without any warning, the girls hugged each other. And then they kissed. Takashi's brain fried right there and then as the two didn't seem like they'd break lip contact anytime soon, the girls thinking that the other was Takashi.

"What-What-What-Wha-," Takashi sputtered out as he watched this. He and the girls didn't move from where they were for quite some time after that.

Hours past and the sun began to rise now. Back by the beach house, the fire had died down on its own, the hydrangea leaves nothing but ashes now. Lady and Saya lied where they were earlier, asleep in each other's embrace. Off near the beach house's entrance, Alice and Zeke were still asleep.

At this time, Dante was returning from the forest, Shizuka carried bridal style in his arms. As he reached the makeshift fireplace, Dante heard footsteps in the sand and turned around a bit to see Takashi walk out of the forest from a different direction than Dante had, Rei and Saeko both asleep on his back. Dante raised an eyebrow at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Something happened to you?" he asked the silver haired teen.

Takashi, who had been deep in thought over what he had seen occur not so long ago, quickly snapped out of it upon Dante speaking. "Ah, what?" he said.

Dante's eyebrow rose further. "I said, did anything happen to you?"

"What? No! no, nothing at all," Takashi quickly said. Then several seconds later, he decided to add a bit to that statement. "Well, in a manner of speaking, I guess you can say something did happen," he muttered.

Silence fell between the two for a moment. "Did, uh, anything happen to you?" Takashi asked the devil hunter.

"Something nearly happened," Dante answered. He hefted Shizuka a bit to make his point.

"Oh," Takashi responded. Then he fully digest what Dante said. "Oh!" he exclaimed, getting what he meant.

After that, the two took a moment to gently place down the girls they were carrying. Lady began to stir as they did so and woke up just as the two made sure the girls wouldn't roll over in their sleep and accidently bump their heads against each other or something.

"Ugghhh," Lady moaned.

Dante and Takashi looked at her, the latter blushing when he finally saw the position Lady and a still sleeping Saya were in. A few minutes past by as Lady fully woke up and she turned her head to see Dante and Takashi staring at her. She was about to speak, but then a cool breeze past over her and that, combined with the feel of her chest pressing up against someone else's flesh, prompted her to look in the direction her body was facing.

Lady jumped back from Saya, completely shocked. Then she looked at the two guys again and noticed them staring, Takashi's face getting red. Dante, despite what had happened, couldn't help but snicker. That was when Lady looked down and saw her top missing. She quickly looked around herself and saw it by a log. Dante and Takashi gave her some privacy by turning around as Lady grabbed it and put it on, also taking Saya's discarded one and gently putting it back on said girl.

Dante and Takashi turned around when she gave them the okay to do so. As soon as they did turn, they saw one very pissed off expression on her face. "Just what the hell happened?"

"You and the others basically got high off the smell of those leaves," Dante said.

Lady turned the full focus of her glare onto him, but he wasn't affected by it. "I see. And you weren't affected at all?"

Dante looked a little sheepish at that. "Well, I may have been affected a little," he replied.

Lady's glare grew darker. "Dante, you better not have done anything," she growled out as she stood up.

Dante put his hands up as if to placate her. "Relax, nothing happened…" he began, making Lady calm down somewhat, "…at least not between me and anyone here. You and Saya on the other hand, well, I'm pretty sure I could have probably made some money off of that," he said with a smirk, enjoying how Lady's face quickly shifted from anger to horror.

"D-Did she and I-," she began to say, but Dante cut her off.

"Don't know. Wasn't around for all of it," he responded.

The whole time they were talking, Takashi merely stood to the side, his eyes growing wide at what Dante was saying just now. Lady and Saya? The image coming into his head nearly made him faint. He wasn't sure he could take anymore surprises for the day.

"And what about you?" Lady suddenly said to Takashi as she now calmed down a bit and turned to him.

Takashi jumped at the sudden question. "Well, uh, you see-," he began to say just a new thought hit him. He looked around the place real quick. "Say, where is Hirano?" he asked, not seeing the gun otaku in sight.

Dante and Lady looked around too and didn't see him either. "Where the hell did that guy go?" Lady asked. Dante and Takashi didn't have the slightest clue.

The teen in question though was lying on the beach almost directly on the other side of the somewhat small island. Kohta was asleep, but as the sun continued to slowly rise, he began to wake up. Kohta groaned as he was lying facedown in the sand and as a result had some sand in his mouth.

He spat the sand out and rolled over so that he now faced the sky. This proved to be a bit of a bad move on his part as the light from the sun nearly blinded him, his eyes weak from the effects of the hydrangea right now. Kohta closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his senses a bit more clear this time.

Noticing that he was gripping something big in his right hand, he turned his head to see that he was gripping tightly onto a log. This prompted a lot of questions into his head. Where exactly was he on the island? Where were the others? Why was he gripping a log?

But perhaps the most important one he was asking himself was: "Why the hell is there tree bark in my mouth?" he asked aloud.

End

* * *

Whew, by far the longest one-shot I've done! Damn, this took quite some time! Feels good though, feels like I just set a record for myself for number of pages done for any fic I've done.

I do so hope that you all enjoyed this one-shot and got a good laugh out of it (let me know if it's actually funny!). And I do hope you didn't have a problem understanding what Kohta meant by that last questions at the end; I feel I could have worded that better, but couldn't think of a better way to do it.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please be sure to review!


End file.
